la orden 66
by maleja0926
Summary: esto fue lo que ocurrio durante la orden 66 , pero en el punto de vista del capitan Rex


La Orden 66.

Capitan Rex : Lo que mas recuerdo del comienzo del imperio, fue lo silencioso que fue , un dia antes que todo comenzara , la 501 fue rehasiganada ha Corusant , para asistir al canciller Palpatine , en una mision especial .

De regreso a la base , escuchamos ha otros clones , hablar de que Cody y el comandante Kenobi , habian sido enviados al sistema Utapau , para dar caza al general Grievous , lo que se ignificaba que la guerra pronto acabaria y nuestra verdadera mision comenzaria.

Al llegar al angar del templo Jedi , fui recivido por mi comandante , el general Skywalker , quien se vehia preocupado por algo , mejor dicho se vehia molesto , perturbado , me pregunto ¿ que habra pasado en mi ausencia ?que lo tenia asi.

Poco rato despues me entere que la joven Ashoka , se habia marchado de la orden , por un problema que tuvo con el consejo Jedi y otra padawan llamada Barris Offe .

Aunque la conoci por poco tiempo , la joven Ashoka se habia ganado mi respeto y admiracion , era intrepida , y astuta , inteligente y perpicas como su maestro , era incluso mas habil y sabia que el general mostraba aveces , la verdad doy gracias que ella abandono la orden Jedi antes de que la purga diera comienzo , no seria capas de mirarla a los ojos , cuando esto ocurriera.

El dia despues de nuestra llegada ha Coruscant , nos enteramos de la noticia , el general Kenobi habia dado muerte al General Grievous , la orden de eliminar a los Jedi pronto comensaria.

Nada se nos dijo hasta despues de la media noche , donde recivimos un mensaje de la oficina del canciller , que nos decia que esperaramos a su nuevo aprendis Lord Vader a la entrada del templo Jedi , nuestra mision , acompañar a Lord Vader al templo y eliminar a los Jedi que se encontraban ahi.

Toda la 501 fue despachada hacia el lugar , cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Lord Vader , para mi sorpresa y la del resto del escuadron , Lord Vader no era mas y menos que el general Skywalker .

¿ En verdad era el , el nuevo aprendis , que lo habia hecho tornarse en el lado Oscuro ? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza , pero luego fueron respuestas , al escuhar la orden de nuestro general.

Anakin : La orden 66 ha dado comienzo , nuestra mision es entrar al templo Jedi y eliminar a los traidores de la republica , no debe quedar ninguno de pie , todos deben ser eliminados , incluso los mas niños , una ves que los eliminemos debemos entrar a la sala de comunicaciones y enviar un mensaje , diciendo que la guerra ha acabado y que todos deven regresar al templo y asi eliminarlos , ¿ quedo todo claro ?.

Clones : Si Señor.

Anakin : Entonces avanzen.

Rex : Asi toda la 501 abanzo hacia el templo comandados por Lord Vader , todos sabiamos lo que estabamos apunto de hacer , algun pensamiento de traicion oh remordimiento , tal ves , pero nadie dijo nada , solo un enorme silencio mientras nos dirijiamos ah nuestro objetivo.

La purga fue rapida y eficaz , aunque muchos de mis mejores hombres calleron , con la ayuda de Lord vader , pudimos avanzar y eliminar ha todos los Jedi restantes , ahora nuestro objetivo seria resguardar el templo , en caso que otro Jedi apareciera y lo eliminaramos , Lord vader fue ha informar al canciller de nuestra mision.

Al otro dia mi turno acabo y me dirije ah descansar sin saber que el maestro Yoda y el maestro Kenobi regresaron al templo y acabaron con el escuadron que se habia quedado ha resguardar el templo y que ellos habian apagado el mensaje de que todos debian retornar.

Pero todo fue en vano , el canciller Palpatine se habia proclamado emperador y la republica , se habia transformado en el primer imperio galactico , los pocos jedi sobrevivientes serian casados como animales. Poco despues de eso Cody me conto que Lord Vader habia tenido una dura batalla con el maestro Kenobi y habia quedado severamente desfigurado , ahora era mas maquina que humano.

La ultima ves que lo vi fue antes de que la alianza rebelde explotara la estrella de la muerte , conmigo y Cody adentro , ese fue el fin de 2 soldados clones que lucharon durante las guerras clonicas y vieron juntos el amancer del imperio galactico.

Fin.


End file.
